Karasawa Takuzō
Takuzō Karasawa (唐沢拓三, Karasawa Takuzō) is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a retired featherweight professional boxer who was affiliated with the Kinoshita Boxing Gym. His main boxing matches in the series were against Makunouchi Ippo for the JBC title in the Challenge Cards Saga, as the sixth challenger Ippo faced in which only to be defeated in the second round. He then tried to climb up the rankings again, but failed against Itagaki Manabu, losing within the same time frame. His surname is Karasawa. In Japan, surnames are listed before given names. Background After winning the All Japan Rookie King Tournament, and later becoming ranked 7th, Karasawa planned to challenge Ippo for the JBC title, in hopes to revive Kinoshita Boxing Gym since Sanada Kazuki retired. History Part II Challenge Cards - Under Siege Arc As Karasawa was training, his coach told him that he sent the letter of challenge to Makunouchi Ippo, and if he was sure about it, since Ippo was a strong. Karaswa believed he would win, where he added that Ippo might not have lost to Sawamura Ryūhei, but everyone saw the weakness of the Dempsey Roll. He believed it was a technique that was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode for it user. He has a plan to defeat it and take the belt. After Ippo accepted the match, Sanada arrived a little later after hearing about it. Karasawa wondered if he was there to cheer him on, but Sanada mentioned he was worried about him since he knows Ippo was strong. He felt like Ippo's gotten many time stronger since then. Karaswa felt like he improved a lot since then too, where he offered to spar against Sanada, but he turned it down since he is weaker. Karasawa mentioned he wanted to show his anti-Dempsey Roll strategy. When Sanada asked him about the odds, Karasawa thought it was 7 to 3 against him. He believed the risks were high, but there was a 30% chance in winning. He asked Sanada about Ippo's punches, where Sanada thought they were normal. If it grazes his head, it will feel like everyone from the neck up got knocked off. After hearing that, Karasawa felt he had to take the belt with spirit, and asked Sanada to give him advice. To prepare for his match, Karasawa had his coach focus on training his body to take Ippo's punches. After seeing the training, Sanada told him that he wouldn't recommend it as a doctor, but he believed it could help him in the future. Karasawa told him to plan to use in it in his match, where he didn't plan to stop all 10 rounds. He knew if he stopped, Ippo would come at him with the Dempsey Roll, where he building his body to withstand Ippo's punches. A while later, Karasawa had a rock hard body from the training. His coach believed it should bounce back Ippo's fist, but Karasawa felt Ippo could have a punch that exceed their imagination. He thought that he could withstand a few punches, but he believed his feet would stop in the end. Coach tried to offer encouragement, but Karasawa told him that he didn't plan to stop and keep accumulating points in it. When the coach asked him what he would do if he got caught in the ropes when the Dempsey Roll appear, Karasawa told him that was when he planned to show his courage by waiting with a counter. If he can't knock Ippo out, he will pull through somehow and kept standing in the end to win it. When Karasawa saw Tsugumi as he was leaving the gym, he asked her if she wanted to play a video game. She mentioned maybe after his match, which Karasawa thought was odd. She mentioned that her dad told her that Karasawa was their shining star of hope after so long, where he will be champion. Karasawa was somewhat surprised by that, when he thought he forced the coach to put him in a title match, since he was taking a big gamble. Karasawa mentioned if he wins, things will get better, and everything will become much brighter. He known since Sanada retired, her father has been down, even though he tried to pretend not to. Since he loved this gym, he wanted to know if there was anything he could do to help, which was why he wanted to challenge Ippo. She wondered if Karasawa was scared, but he changed the topic and told her things will get brighter. As he left, she wished him good luck in his match. At the weigh in with Sanada and his coach, Karasawa shown off his newly built body, while Ippo shown his big back. After it, Sanada warned him not to drink to much, when Karasawa wanted to hear his thoughts on Ippo's condition. Sanada felt that Ippo been training a lot since is back was twice as large when he fought him. He thought Ippo was in perfect condition physically, but he didn't know if he was at his best mentally compared to his last few match. Karaswawa wondered if Ippo's spirit was lacking, Sanada pointed out that Ippo was hard to judge, but he had the same expression when he fought. Sanada tried to take advantage of Ippo's anxiety for his first defence by aiming for the opening hit, and using his feet to escape. He wanted the point lead before Ippo calmed down. Karasawa was assured by having Sanada as a second for his match. Sanada mentioned that since he heard from Tsugumi, he planned to help him, but warned him that even an incomplete, Ippo was still very strong, and he should be okay as long as Karasawa had the spirit to bounce back. Karasawa admitted that he was weaker than Ippo, but he believed he wouldn't lose when it came to spirit. Red Lightning Arc Karasawa attended the Pro Test at Kōrakuen Hall to watch his Kouhai take the test, where he met Saeki Takuma. They saw Ippo at the Pro Test too. Karasawa noted that it had been while since they fought. Karasawa asked Ippo if he had trouble finding challengers for his title, while Saeki joked that it must be hard for him being good. Ippo disagreed, when Saeki mentioned that he still planned to take Ippo's belt. Karasawa told him that he planned to get ranked first. If Ippo still had his belt when it happened, he planned to challenge him for the title. Saeki mentioned he was ranked 3rd, while Karasawa was 5th at the moment, and they both planned to enter the Class A Tournament. Saeki told him that he planned to take first and the prize money, but Karasawa believed it would be him. They noted that the 7th seed from Yamagata, Fukui Kyosuke will be in it too. When Karasawa thought that was all the notable names in the tournament, Ippo mentioned Itagaki Manabu will be in it too. They didn't know who he was, where Ippo was surprised since he goes to his gym. Itagaki told them that they would be learning his name whether they wanted to or not. Karasawa thought it was interested, and wanted to met again inside of the ring. Second Coming of Death Arc Karasawa and Saeki attended Mashiba Ryō's OPBF title match, where they ran into Ippo and Mashiba Kumi. Saeki joked that it must be nice that Ippo was out with his girlfriend. They told Ippo that they were there to see Itagaki 's match. They noted that Itagaki had a pretty good reputation, where they thought it would be good idea to check him out before the tournament started. Ippo mentioned that he was really good, but Saeki thought they woukd know soon enough as they went inside. When Itagaki was entering the ring, after he noticed Karasawa and Saeki in the crowd, he started to smile. During the match, Itagaki was distracted when he kept looking at Karasawa and Saeki, but he managed not to take any damage in the first round. Karasawa thought Itagaki's boxing was elegant, since he was a former amateur elite. In the 2nd round, Itagaki motivated and changed his stance. Karasawa wonder how Itagaki will handle the opponent after he comes at him aggressively. During the match, Itagaki start to showcase his speed. Karasawa and Saeki were shocked when they saw Itagaki land an uppercut counter that caused a down. The opponent was able to stand, and went on a suicide attack when Itagaki thrown a Jolt Counter to end the match. As Itagaki started to celebrate his win, Saeki and Karasawa were leaving. Karasawa admitted that Itagaki might be a threat, but he didn't believe he got any good reference material for this match. When Saeki and Karasawa looked back at Itagaki, he was standing on the corner ropes yelling that he would be the Ace of the Class A Tournament, which made Karasawa interested in his match with Itagaki. Chronos Arc Going into the match, Karasawa told Sanada that he felt Itagaki seemed slower than him. Itagaki entered the ring in a flashy why by jumping over the ropes and a few flips as he landed. Karasawa entered in a calm fashion, where he touched gloves with Itagaki before the match started. As the bell rung, both boxers used their speed by being able to dodge and block each other's punches. After a while, Itagaki was able to land the first clean hit on Karasawa. Itagaki lowered his guard, after he was confident in speed after landing it, while Karaswa tried to stay calm as he tried to keep up with him. He believed everything will okay after all the training he did. Itagaki thrown some rapid punches but Karawasa was able to block them and try a counter attack him but Itagaki dodged. Karasawa tried to use his reach advantage, but Itagaki continued to dodge his punches despite being close range to him. Itagaki continued to slip away from his punches, and as he landed a few uppercuts on him. Karasawa was reeling from the damage, but managed to bluff his way. He managed to block Itagaki's punches, but Itagaki was able to pick and choose punches against him. As Karasawa went to attack him, Itagaki landed a cross counter on him, but Karasawa continued to bluff Itagaki. Speed Zone Arc Prior to the Class A tournament finals, Karasawa visited Saeki at his work place. Saeki treated him to some food, while Karasawa thought Saeki looked used to his uniform. Saeki noted been part of him since his college. Karasawa thought it would be hard for him during weight control, but Saeki told him that he was used to it, when he asked about Karasawa's suit. Karasawa planned to enter the workforce. Saeki confirmed that he was retiring. Karasawa figured that since he lost to a fighter type, his only solution was to improve his speed. He worked hard at being faster, so fast no one would be able to follow him. In the end, it was just a lofy goal that he hoped to get close to, where he didn't think anyone could actually pull it off, but after fight Itagaki, he saw his ideal right in front of him. He lost track of someone up close before, but Itagaki vanished at long range. He believed Itagaki's at a leval that he could never reach. He wished he was like Itagaki, who can overwhelm powerful fighter using his speed, and becoming champion. He decided to leave that dream toward Itagaki's. Saeki thought Karasawa was making Itagaki out to be an iconic speed boxer while ignoring him. Karasawa thought they will find out soon enough who the best after the tournament. He thanked Saeki and was about to leave, when Saeki mentioned Karasawa was giving up too easily. He asked him if he was hurt or sick, but Karasawa told him his body was fine. Since he can't be the most powerful or fastest, there was no place for him in that world at this time. After he left, Saeki chased after him to see if he had any regrets. Karasawa started to smile at him, then stopped, and preceed to do something shadow boxing as he continued to walk away. Match History Successions Appearance Karasawa is of average height and build for a featherweight boxer with a long reach to support his regular out boxing style. He has black unkempt hair grown at neck-length, eyebrows of average thickness and black eyes. It is mentioned by his coach that Karasawa has a very aptly built midsection capable of withstanding extremely powerful attacks. Personality A very determined and kindhearted boxer with pride for his boxing gym, Karasawa trained ceaselessly for the sake of bringing glory back to his gym after the retirement of Sanada Kazuki and has shown to possess an extreme amount of strong-will, determination and spirit, refusing to fall after being hit by one of Ippo's powerful body blows. He has a keen amount of boxing sense and confidence in pre-made tactics. Like Sanada, he realises after his match against Ippo that unfairness is abundant in the boxing world. Regardless, he decides to continue with boxing, but is shown in later chapters to be considering retirement and joining the workforce. Boxing Abilities Karasawa is an out-boxer who is distinguished as having possibly the best hand speed in the Featherweight class. He uses textbook out-boxing by going in anti-clockwise circumference and always trying to stay on his feet. When the situation calls for it Karasawa can increase and slow down his handspeed to throw off other out-boxers. This particular strategy worked against Itagaki Manabu until the latter unlocked his true potential. Techniques *Counter Weaknesses Karasawa is regarded as the most orthodox out boxer in the series, and as such his moves are highly predictable. He lost to Ippo from a counter developed specifically against cornered out-boxers and was called "predictable" by the then-rookie Itagaki, who also fought in the out boxing style. Prior to his match with Itagaki, Karasawa also had trouble taming his facial expressions during a match. He is often seen talking to himself when distressed. Gallery Manga Scenes= Karasawa - Entrance - 001.png |-| Matches= Karasawa vs Ippo - Manga - 08.png Karasawa vs Ippo - Manga - 20.png Karasawa vs Ippo - Manga - 21.png Karasawa vs Ippo - Manga - 22.png Karasawa vs Ippo - Manga - 23.png Karasawa vs Ippo - Manga - 24.png Karasawa vs Ippo - Manga - 25.png Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Kinoshita Boxing Gym Category:Out Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Retired Boxers Category:Featherweights Category:Eastern Japan Rookie King Category:All Japan Rookie King